The Tale Of Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto
by azn-kitties
Summary: Sakura, an eleven year old, moves houses.She has to leave her best freind Tomoyo behind and start a new life.When she entered her new classroom the girls were excited!But there's always a bully in each story.In this case its Li Syaoran. Full Summary Insid


**The Tale of Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto**  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**Sleepless nights**  
  
**A/N:** Hey u might remember me from my first and funkiest (not!) story Kisses From An Arc Angel. I haven't deleted it so don't' worri but I was going to because of the put down I had gotten instead of an advice review. That person knows who they are so they better watch out!! eyes flashes dangerously and are full of tears I was about to stop writing AND I was about to stop reading other people's stories!! So If that person is reading this I hope you feel sorry because if you don't. Well people aren't gonna be very happy!! ANYWAY sorry for the interruption but please read and review my story! This story is dedicated to my friends at Chandler P.S and Clarinda P.S who taught me to love.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card captors and its characters but CLAMP does! I only own Tom, who is my own character and Mark too who is coming soon!!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Too Hot! I am going CRAZY!! How can you stand this weather Tomoyo!!?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well I don't jump around and yell in front of everyone like an idiot!" Tomoyo said. _(Ahhh.Bit harsh do you reckon?)  
_  
So Sakura sat down in a nice shady place. She was thinking about a dream she had last night.  
  
Dreams of a boy fighting for his life to save her from the darkness that had surrounded them.  
  
A black shadow lingered about and he was willingly to do everything to save her.  
  
But the thing is she did not know who this boy was.  
  
While Sakura was thinking about her dream Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
She saw a blush on Sakura's face and then saw Sakura giggle.  
  
"Hey Sakura what's up?" Tomoyo asked slyly.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura had snapped out from her daydream and looked at Tomoyo with her big, emerald eyes.  
  
"I said what's up?" Tomoyo said and sweat dropped.  
  
"The sky." Sakura said.  
  
She closed her eyes again and went back to daydreaming again.  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh. "Hey let's go to the ice-cream shop down at the shops!" Tomoyo jumped up and dragged Sakura to her feet then rushed off to the shops.  
  
Ding! Ding! _(That's da sound of the bell on a door ok?)  
_  
"Hello! Tom! What flavors have you got today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oooohhh! You are just on time to taste my new flavor that I have just made!" Tom said excitedly.  
  
He scooped some of his 'special' ice-cream in a cone and handed it to Tomoyo.  
  
"Now you don't have to pay because your goign to be tasting it for me! The flavor is called Double Chocolate Swirl with chocolate chip ice-cream! Sounds entertaining?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Very!" Tomoyo said. She licked the ice-cream happily.  
  
"So Sakura what will it be? Peppermint? Boysenberry? Or maybe you would like to try the Double Chocolate Swirl with chocolate chip? Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was just standing in front of the chocolate brown ice-cream because it reminded her of something.  
  
"Sakura? Would you like to have the Double Chocolate Swirl with Choc Chip on top?" Tom asked.  
  
"Mmmmm.Sakura you should have some of this it's just soooo yummy!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura stared silently and thought for a bit.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, it will be for free!" offered Tom. Sakura grumbled.  
  
"What was that Sakura angel?" Tom asked. "I said yeah I will have some." Sakura said.  
  
"That's my girl!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
Tom opened the glass and scooped some Double Chocolate Swirl with choc chip in to a cone and wrapped the cone with a piece of tissue.  
  
"Here you go angel! A Double Chocolate Swirl with choc chip!" He laughed heatedly.

Tomoyo and Sakura left the shop after shouting their thanks to Tom.  
  
"Your ice-cream is going to melt if you don't eat it quicker!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Sakura felt a bit down today but she didn't know why. "Sakura? What has been bothering you? You have been acting strange all day!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
It's true she thought. Tell her the truth. "Well...I know you're not going to like this but here it goes.I AM MOVING!" Sakura felt as if she could melt to the ground straight away.  
  
"You're what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm Moving! Yesterday my dad bought a house at Keysborough. _(Oh! I forgot to tell you! This is set in Australia in the state Victoria!)_ We're going to move on January the 6th and I was hoping that.uummm.You could come and help packing and stacking over the holidays?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know what to say Sakura! But of course I will!! But who will drive me to your house?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
That was when Sakura grinned. "No we will. You're sleeping over at my house starting from tonight so we'd better start moving!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
So the two girls ran off to Tomoyo's house.  
  
But Suddenly Tomoyo stopped. "But have you asked my parents yet?" She asked. "Well dddeerrr....I wouldn't have asked you if you couldn't!" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
They continued running until they reached the house.  
  
Tomoyo took the key chain necklace around her neck and picked out a gold looking key and twisted it into the lock of the door to her house. Eeekkkk!! The door creaked open.

The two girls ran up to Tomoyo's room which was upstaires.  
  
"Hey Sakura? I made this dress for you but I was planning to give it to you later in the year for your birthday but I guess with you moving I would have to give it to you now." Tomoyo was just about to take it out when Sakura screamed.  
  
"No! You don't have to give it to me now! I am going to invite you to my birthday party so don't worry!" Sakura said this in 2 seconds flat!  
  
"Really Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Really. What are best friends for?" Sakura gave Tomoyo a really big hug and when they broke apart Tomoyo had finished packing TEN suitcases.  
  
"Oh my god! Tomoyo! It's like as if you're on a holiday to some place!" Sakura exclaimed and sweat dropped at the three really big suitcases that were Tomoyo's clothes and stuff like her Discman.  
  
Bang! "Shit! Touya! Handle Tomoyo's stuff carefully!!" Sakura yelled at her idiotic brother.  
  
"Hey G-o-m-e-n-a-s-a-i Kaijuu! No need to be so pissed K-a-i-j-u-u!" Touya snickered and then went back to packing the boxes of stuff.  
  
"Oh my gosh he sure can piss me OFF!!" Sakura exclaimed walking back to the house while Tomoyo followed her. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura because she just looked so KAWAII!! When she is angry! She thought.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Wanna help me with these easy boxes?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uummm.Sure!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
So the two girls carried one of Sakura's boxes to the car.  
  
"Wow! Kaijuu I never you were that strong!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and whispered to Tomoyo, "When I count to three let go of this box. Ready? One.Two.Three!"  
  
As soon as Sakura said Three! Tomoyo let go of the box which landed right on top of Touya's foot!  
  
"Owwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya screamed his head off while Sakura laughed her head off!!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh Shit!" Sakura quickly ran away form her evil brother who was chasing after her!  
  
"Oh my!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo they always do that!" Fujitaka sweat dropped and went back inside.  
  
"Owwwwiieee!! Please stop it!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Touya was tickling her at her weakest point ever.  
  
"Now I gotcha Sakura!!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Okaii!! I will stop it but please stop tickling me!!!!" Sakura choked.  
  
Sakura was laughing because of how ticklish she was and how she wishes she weren't so ticklish.  
  
"Okay Kaijuu. You get off this time but next time I won't not stop! Here me?" Touya threatened and began walking away.  
  
"Geezzz.What a geek" Sakura whispered.  
  
"What was that Kaijuu?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura said in a singy-song voice.  
  
_Baka!_ She thought. _At least he can't hear my thoughts_ she thought furiously.  
  
"Come On Tomoyo! Let's go back to my bedroom." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo followed Sakura to her bedroom.  
  
"Why did I have to move?" said Sakura.  
  
"Because this house is too small and I have bought a much bigger house in Keysborough and I think you would like it." Her father explained.  
  
_(Hint:Sakura lives in a really small house now and so she is moving into a mansion!)_ Sakura's face was still like a as if she ate lemon.  
  
"Oh did I mention that the house was a.let's see how I should put it.Mansion?" Fujitaka said while scratching his chin.  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open. "A.....A.mansion?" Sakura trembled.  
  
"Yes and I think there are big bedrooms and oh! A spa and a swimming pool! So you can invite Tomoyo over and have a swim instead of groaning all day _(That's what I do if it is hot! Lolz!) _And you can have a slumber party for your birthday" He added.  
  
"Really??!!" Sakura's puppy dog eyes were so kawaii that Tomoyo took out her camera again and filmed her.  
  
"Really. Now lets start packing up before." Fujitaka stopped talking and a loud groan was heard outside.  
  
"Hey is anyone going to ever help me or am I going to have to do it myself" Touya complained.  
  
"You're going to do it yourself!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"Shut up! Kaijuu!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Okay were all set!" Fujitaka announced. The two girls sat at the back of the car while Fujitaka started the car.  
  
"All ready boys and girls?" He asked. They all nodded their heads except for Touya. Fujitaka sighed.  
  
"Ready Touya?" he asked. "Ready father." Touya answered.  
  
And so they set off ready to start a new life somewhere else.  
  
It was 8:00 by the time they reached there. (They left at 7:35 ok?)  
  
Sakura yawned and stretched when they got out of the car. But she suddenly gasped.  
  
"Oh my!" Sakura gasped once more  
  
She stood in front of a huge mansion. (Kind of like Syaoran's mansion)  
  
"Well this is it" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Gosh! It sure is beautiful and big like Tomoyo's House but not as big as hers....yet." Sakura just stared at the mansion and goggled at it.  
  
Once they packed all the boxes in they started to stretch and yawn.  
  
"Let's call it a day ok guys? I am getting really tired." Fujitaka went off to choose a bedroom.  
  
Sakura had already chosen her bedroom. It was not too big and not too small. It had an ensuite and a walk in wardrobe.  
  
"Sakura? You there?" Tomoyo asked as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah! I am just checking out my room!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom. Tomoyo walked in the bathroom to find Sakura already packing her bathroom stuff.  
  
"Hey Sakura? I was wondering I could sleep here too because this house is ssooo creepy!" Tomoyo pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure! Actually I was thinking the same because I am ssooo afraid of the ghosts!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Sakura. There are no such things as ghost!" Tomoyo sweat dropped and changed into her pajamas which were purple with cute, little chibi Tomoyo's on it.  
  
"Sakura wear this I made this myself." Tomoyo said. She held up pink pajamas with cute, little, chibi Sakura's and each picture on it was posing differently.  
  
Sakura's eyes watered. "Arigato Tomoyo-san!!!!!! _screams_ I love it!!" Sakura jumped on the bed holding her new pajamas.  
  
_yawn_ Sakura stretched and yawned.  
  
"Oh Sakura why don't you go to sleep?" Tomoyo asked. They were watching a Taiwan movie called 'Meteor Garden' and it was 1:00 in the morning.  
  
"I wanna watched this episode finish and then I go to sleep." Sakura said finally while trying not to yawn.  
  
"Fine I'll just turn it off because there's 1 hour left and you are going to shopping with me. Actually you need to pack your things up so lets stay at home. Let's leave the shopping till we finish!"  
  
So that was it. Tomoyo had already planned her holiday Sakura thought. She switched off the light and climbed into bed. Tomoyo was lying on the other queen size bed which was next to Sakura's.  
  
"Goooodddnnniiiiggghhhtt Tomoyo" Sakura said then falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura" Tomoyo whispered and fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: How was that?? Please review!! Tell me what I need to fix!! I am so glad I finished this story! Yah! jumps in the air so please kindly press the button in the left bottom corner!!!  
  
Arigato  
  
azn-kitties


End file.
